


Only For A Moment

by Takemykeyboard



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemykeyboard/pseuds/Takemykeyboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash relives his happiest days, but they only last so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For A Moment

There were hands everywhere. Every scar, every freckle, every inch of his body was on fire. A large hand ran up his thigh, coming so close but not close enough. A slightly smaller, less calloused hand trailed up his stomach with the lightest touch. He felt his shirt being pulled up. He raised his arms and let it go, too far gone to be any help. He was pushed back until he was flat on his back. A bed behind him, but the press of the weight in front of him was much better. Two bodies leaned over him, leaving nothing between them. He was so warm. He was getting hotter with every touch. Every stroke. The room was quiet. He could hear each breath, each moan perfectly. A hand traced his nipple while the other ran lightly across the hem of his pants. A pair of hands ghosted down his sides, resting on the the button of his pants.

“Please,” he breathed.

He heard a quiet laugh. He couldn’t tell whose.

The button popped open. A large hand dipped into his boxers. He gasped, finally getting the contact he needed for so long. Finally feeling the heat he desperately wanted-

Wash jerked awake, bolting straight up in his bed. He checked the room for anything suspicious that would wake him. His breathing was quick and shallow.

"Not again," he sighed.

He pulled off his sheets and looked down. His erection tented the front of his sleep pants. Wash put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"I- I can’t keep doing this," he curled his hands into fists, "They’re gone. They’re not coming back. I need to stop dreaming about them. I need to-" His voice broke.

"I need to forget them," he whispered. He tried. He tried to forget every night before he fell asleep. Every night he would try not to think about the blond with blue eyes that cared. The brunet with only one eye, but damn he was still hot. How they would push their beds together after long missions. How they would stay up all night. Talking, breathing, feeling.

He tried so hard, but they always came back. He could push them away while he was awake, but in his dreams he couldn’t stop them. He could only act like he didn’t care for so long. They made him feel better than he had in years up until he almost came undone. He always woke up. Hard and aching for his two favorite people. The only two that made him feel whole.

He growled in frustration and threw his hands down to the mattress. Tears came to his eyes before he could stop them. “Why- why did you have to leave me?”


End file.
